What is Love?: A Continued Guide to Love and Life
by BrokenFirePen
Summary: Hey, guys! Nessie here, back again, with a continuation of the guide I failed to finish. I hope that you all get the best out of these last few steps. Good luck finding Mr. Right, and may the best women find him! SEQUEL TO LOVE SUCKS: NESSIE'S GUIDE TO LOVE AND LIFE


**You guys, I am so sorry that it has been almost a year since I updated! There was a family situation, I had to move out for a while, but the point is, I'm back! Welcome to the continuation, my friends. **

RECAP:

Renesmee Carlie Cullen starts her first year at school with her boyfriend and her family. Things are going great. She loves her classes, she makes a new friend, and can't wait to take care of that little baby that Claire is carrying around. But, when she meets Kyle Jones, things take a turn for the worse. The persistent boy won't leave Renesmee alone until she goes on a date with him, and when Jake catches them in a moment that he didn't quite understand, he ends things between himself and Renesmee in a jealous rage, sending Nessie into the arms of the boy just _aching _to comfort her. After a romantic night at prom, however, when Kyle mysteriously backs out and Jacob takes his place, Renesmee falls in love with Jake all over again. So swept up in the excitement of her rekindled love, Renesmee doesn't even notice that Kyle hasn't contacted her for a few days. When her phone finally starts to ring, Kyle doesn't seem to listen when Renesmee tries to explain her feelings, and he just sets up a date for that night. Except, jealousy gets the better of Jacob again and before anyone knows what's going on, Kyle is parading around with a whole new definition of cruel, and Jacob can't contain himself. Phasing right in front of a human, the secrets of the Cullens and the Quileutes are revealed. Before Renesmee can stop him, Kyle is gone and she doesn't know what to do. In an attempt to calm her, Renesmee's new friend, Annie, Claire, and their imprints all take Nessie to New York, where Jacob asks a very serious question, and Renesmee finds a new side of herself (in the bedroom). On their return home, Renesmee and Jacob are welcomed by a familiar, but not so friendly face. With Kyle asking to talk to Renesmee, and Jacob having no control over the girl, Nessie agrees to go on a walk with Kyle, unsure of whether it will make things better or worse.

Chapter One:

A New Beginning

_"What are you doing here?" _

_ He looked up at me with eyes so tired, they were red around the edges. "Nessie," he said, shoving his hands into his pockets and rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet. _

_ "Yeah?" _

_ "We need to talk." _

I crossed my arms over my chest, holding the shirt close to me. "About what?"

He scuffed the bottom on his shoe on the porch. "About… Stuff. Us."

"I didn't know there still was an 'us'."

Kyle shook his head. "There isn't. I mean, not in the way we were. There are a few things we do need to talk about, though." I bit my lips and looked down at the ground. "Could we go for a walk?"

"I don't know about that."

Kyle and I looked up to see Jacob standing behind me. His hands gripped my waist and I placed my hands on his forearms, grateful for his sudden protection.

"I'm not gonna hurt her," Kyle stated defensively, moving his hands from the front pockets to the back.

"Last time I saw you with her, it seemed like you were going to. I'm sure you hurt her the last time you saw her at the Conservatory."

Kyle narrowed his eyes at Jacob. "You assume that I want to hurt her."

"Don't you?"

"No."

"Then, why did you?"

"Why did_ you_?"

Jacob frowned. "Excuse me?"

Kyle blinked. "You've hurt her, too. So, don't go accusing me of hurting her when you've done the same thing. Protect her all you want, but don't pretend you the innocent one."

Silence pressed in around us and I held my breath. Suddenly, Jacob's hands removed themselves from my waist. "Fair enough."

My eyebrows shot up. "Really? That's it?" I said, stepping away from the boys and planting my hands on my hips. "You're not going to fight him or get all Teen Angst Ranger on his ass?"

"Why would I?"

"Cause that's your default."

"It's yours, too. Besides… He's right."

"Wow… Um, okay…" I turned to Kyle. "Yeah. We can go for a walk. Just let me get my coat."

Stepping back into the house, I took the necessary steps to the coat rack that stood by the garage door. I snagged the navy blue dress coat and adjusted it around my shoulders, buttoning up the front and tightening the tie around my waist. When I walked back to the porch, Jacob and Kyle were just standing there, staring at each other.

"Alright, boys. I hate to break up the staring contest, but…"

"Yeah…" Kyle said, touching my arm for a moment. "Let's go."

We went to his car and he opened the door for me and shut it for me, too. I pulled the seat belt over myself. Kyle climbed into the drivers seat and turned the key in the ignition.

"Where are we going?"

As he pulled out of the driveway, Kyle just whispered, "The Lincoln Park Conservatory."

Our car ride was silent. Kyle kept his eyes on the road and I kept my eyes on Kyle. Every once and a while, he would click his tongue. We pulled into the parking lot right next to the dead greenhouse. I climbed out of the car and waited for Kyle to do the same before we walked in together, a few feet apart. He held the door open for me. I walked in and scrunched my nose at the smell of the crippled flowers that seemed to be worse then the last time we were here.

"I think you should sit down," he said, gesturing to the table I had sat at before.

"Why?"

"I have a lot to say, Nessie…" Slowly, I sat myself down at the table between to empty vases. "And I have no idea where to start."

I crossed my legs and took a deep breath. "How about from the beginning?"

Kyle nodded. "Ever since I was six years old, I knew I was different. I was stronger then a lot of the other kids, I got angrier a lot quicker. Doctors said I had anger issues. My parents had a feeling it was more than that. I was put on medication at around 10 years old, but that didn't do much. If anything, all that chemical shit in my system made everything a lot worse. It wasn't a mental thing."

"What kind of a thing was it?" I asked, hugging my knees and biting my lip as he continued.

"It was a genetics thing." My brow pushed together in confusion. "There was something… In my blood that made me the way I was." Kyle began pacing back and forth.

My eyebrow arched up at him. "Which is what, exactly?"

"I don't know!" he shouted at me, making me jump in my spot. I shoved myself off the table and stared at him. "I've been different forever and no one has been able to put their finger on it."

"You've brought other people into the equation?"

"Just family. What was left of it, anyway."

"Like, who?"

He chewed on his fingernail. "Like, my parents. That's it. Lyla doesn't know. She wouldn't understand."

"Wouldn't understand what?" I asked as I pushed my bangs out of my face.

"She wouldn't understand what I can do."

"Which is what?"

"Why are you asking so many questions?"

I laughed once. "What else am I supposed to do, Kyle? Sit here quietly and let you tell me your story? You'd dilly dally for too long. We'd be here all night before you finally got down to it."

Kyle kicked his foot on the ground a few times. "Ha… Yeah."

"So… Tell me. What is it that you can do?"

He waved his hands in the air. "A lotta shit that I shouldn't be able to."

"What, like, read my palm?" He shook his head. "Then what?"

"I don't know- I can't- Ness, I don't know how to explain it. Let me-" He took a step toward me and held my chin between his thumb and fingers softly. "Let me show you."

Kyle took me outside. The icy winter air slapped me in the face and I wrapped my jacket closer around me. Kyle didn't seem phased in the slightest. He brought me into the middle of the field, our footsteps making perfect indents in the ground.

"Stand _right_here and don't move."

"What? Why?"

He turned away from me and pointed at an empty flower pot at the other end of the a fourth the size of a football field. "See that flower pot over there?" I nodded. "Don't take your eyes off it."

"Kyle, this is stupid. What is going on?"

"Just _watch _it!"

I fell silent and watched as Kyle stood very still in front of me. His hands tensed by his sides and he waggled his fingers like he was making sure they could still move. A gust of air flew from his lips before clearing his throat and frowning. My hand almost reached out to touch his, but he twitched a little.

"Kyle…"

"Are you watching it?"

"I'm watching it, I am, but… What's happening?"

"Just wait."

The wind that had been thundering against my back suddenly shifted, slashing into my face again. I shrieked at the cold, my eyes watering as I tried to keep them on the flower pot.

"Kyle, nothing's happening."

Suddenly, the pot fell off the pedestal it was on and crashed onto the snow. I gasped and my hand flew to Kyle's arm. "Kyle, did it just- Did you-"

I didn't finish before slowly started to roll on the show toward us, picking up a few flakes along the way.

"Kyle…"

He didn't answer me until it stopped in front of us, covered in an inch of snow. "_Kyle_…"

"I don't understand it, either," Kyle said, kicking the flower pot and turning toward me. "I don't. But, it's not all I can do, Nessie, and I- Jesus Christ!" He kicked the flower pot and it flew halfway across the field.

"Whoa, calm down."

"I don't know how, Nessie. That's the problem."

"Is that all you can do?"

He shook his head vigorously. "No. That is most certainly not all I can do."

I hesitated to ask. "What… else… is there?"

Kyle's eyebrow arched up at me. "I don't know if you're prepared to experience that yet."

I arched my eyebrow at him and crossed my arms over my chest as I leered, "Try me."

** Yeah, okay, so that's the end of this chapter. I'm sorry… :/ **


End file.
